


Yellow Eyed Spy

by KudaKano



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Brother Feels, Brotherly Bonding, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-13
Updated: 2014-10-19
Packaged: 2018-02-21 01:41:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2449913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KudaKano/pseuds/KudaKano
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tadashi never died in the fire. However, weeks later Hiro and Tadashi are kidnapped by a masked man who has a creepy obsession with the Hamada brothers. (No spoilers) (Pedophelic and general creepy behavior)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Trapped

**Author's Note:**

> This wil be a two part story, I'll post the next chapter as soon as I finish it ;)

The pounding in the back of his head was the first thing Hiro was aware of when he awoke.

He groaned and buried his face onto the bed sheets. However, he paused when he smelt them. They didn't smell like his bedroom at home and suddenly the hairs on the back of his neck stood on end.

He cracked his eyes open and blinked, quickly adjusting to the dimly lit room.

The satin, flowery wallpaper reminded him of a hotel, but the area was strangely empty. There was an opening that led to a bathroom and a flat screen television attached to the wall directly across from him, but there were no dressers, no chairs, just the queen-sized bed he was laying on.

Hiro's head started to clear as he looked around. He shifted slightly and when he felt the warm bed sheet he looked down and realized he was completely naked.

"Wha-" His voice was hoarse and he coughed before the words could come out.

His heart was beating frantically now and it only picked up when he noticed the other weight on the bed. He turned to see his unconscious brother lying next to him.

"Tadashi?" Hiro whispered. He pushed himself into a sitting position and grimaced as his head pounded and the room began spinning. He blinked it away and crawled over to his brother.

Unlike Hiro, Tadashi was still wearing jeans and a white t-shirt but now that he was closer, Hiro could see the right side of the pants were ripped and a great deal of blood was seeping into them.

The boy swallowed and started shaking Tadashi's shoulder.

"Tadashi! Wake up! Come on!" His voice elevated, becoming more and more panicked until his brother finally stirred.

A low groan emitted from Tadashi's throat and his brow furrowed. He must of felt something was off though, because his eyes soon snapped open and stared up into Hiro's worried face.

"Hiro?" Tadashi's eyes flickered about the room for a moment in confusion.

He shook his head a bit. When he noticed that Hiro was naked he looked down at himself to see if he was in the same state, but he wasn't.

"What…where are your clothes?"

"Your guess is as good as mine." Hiro replied quietly, his voice was shaky.

He used one hand to cover his privates then snuck his head out towards the end of the bed, half expecting to see his clothes thrown across the floor, but the gray carpet was bare.

"Where are we?" Tadashi asked as he eased himself into a sitting position and scanned the empty room.

"I don't know but Tadashi, you're _bleeding_." Hiro gestured to his brother's wounded leg and the older boy looked down at himself in surprise.

His right pant leg was ripped down the thigh and the surrounding material was soaked in blood. There was even a circle of red stained into the white bed sheet where Tadashi was sitting.

Tadashi barely looked at his own wound before he was hovering over Hiro with worried eyes.

"Are you okay?" He asked while looking Hiro up and down.

"I'm fine. Tada-"

Tadashi's warm hands engulfed the boy's shoulders as he leaned over and examined Hiro's back before looking at each of his sides and down at his skinny legs, checking for injuries.

Hiro gently pushed him away. "I'm fine! _Please_ , Tadashi you're bleeding everywhere."

The older boy nodded and then pushed himself off of the bed. He gritted his teeth at the pain in his leg and held a hand to his thigh as he limped towards the right side of the room.

The right wall had an indent that looked very much like a door, but there was no handle and it was decorated with the same flowery wallpaper.

Tadashi hobbled towards it and tried digging his fingers into the edge to pry it open. However, the space between the door and the wall was too thin and when pushing against it did nothing, he began banging his fists.

"Hey! Anyone out there? We need help!"

Tadashi continued shouting and Hiro gingerly stepped off of the bed, feeling very vulnerable without any clothes. There were no pillows or comforter he could use to cover himself with and he was reluctant to use the single, blood-stained sheet.

There was a window on the left wall and Hiro tried to ignore the dizziness in his head as he walked towards it.

It was dark outside, but Hiro could see enough to know that they were several stories high. He peered at the other buildings surrounding the area but he couldn't make out where they were. He had never been in this part of the city before.

Tadashi soon gave up pounding on the walls and limped off into the bathroom. He searched for a first aid kit or something he could use for his bleeding leg but the bathroom was as empty as the main one. Even the shower curtain was missing. He brought a hand down towards his pockets to find them empty. His phone and keys were gone.

He limped back over to Hiro with wide eyes. The gravity of their situation was starting to settle in and a sense of dread washed over him. Someone had purposely locked them in here.

"The bathroom is empty. There's no towels or anything." Tadashi said as he joined Hiro and peered out the window.

"Where are we?" He whispered in confusion.

"It's too high to jump." Hiro said.

He looked down at Tadashi's leg and then started pulling his brother's shirt up.

"Just use your shirt, genius."

Tadashi lifted his arms and pulled the T-shirt off, but instead of wrapping it around his leg, he threw it over Hiro's head and tugged it down to cover his brother's naked body.

"Here, _you_ use my shirt. I'll use the sheet."

Hiro adjusted his brother's white tee. It was too big for him, the collar fell over his shoulder and the bottom ended just above his knees, but at least he was covered.

Tadashi hobbled towards the bed and Hiro helped him pull the white sheet off of the mattress and start ripping it into strips.

" _Hurry up_ , no time like the present to stop you from bleeding to death." Hiro said, using the task to distract himself from the eeriness of their situation.

That brought a half-hearted smile to Tadashi's face, though his eyes were still fearful.

He leaned back on the mattress and shrugged half way out of his jeans. He threw his head back with gritted teeth as the material brushed roughly against his bleeding leg. Hiro helped him and used part of bed sheet to stop the bleeding.

"You need to stop buying such tight pants, bro." Hiro stated.

Tadashi's pained groan turned into a weak laugh but he quickly grew somber while they finished wrapping up his leg.

He tugged his pants back up before looking at Hiro and studying his expression.

"I don't remember anything…do you?" He asked softly.

Hiro bit his lip and his eyes moved back and fourth thoughtfully.

"We were walking home from the university…and there was a loud noise behind us, do you remember that? That's all I can think of."

Tadashi shook his head and sighed. "How did we get here?"

"Or…who brought us here?" Hiro spoke quietly and Tadashi locked eyes with him, feeling twice as uneasy as he did before.

Hiro let out a shaky breath. "This…is like something out of a horror movie." He mumbled. "So, creepy."

He moved off of the bed only to be overcome with dizziness.

"Hiro?" Tadashi caught his younger brother before he collapsed and pulled him back onto the bed, somewhat frantic.

"Hiro? Are you okay? Hey!" Tadashi cradled his brother's head and examined his face until Hiro's vision came back into focus.

"M'fine…head hurts." Hiro slurred.

"You're not fine." Tadashi whispered. He immediately began running a hand through Hiro's mess of black hair. He gently searched around the boy's skull until he felt a big lump on the back of his head.

"Hiro, can you sit up?"

Tadashi helped him into a sitting position and he examined his brother's pupils.

"Try to follow my finger with your eyes, okay?"

Hiro did as he was told while his brother tested his vision. Tadashi also began touching his face and ears and instructing him to stick out his tongue. He asked him to shrug his shoulders and squeeze his eyes shut and Hiro was able to do all those things without much effort.

"How do you feel?" Tadashi asked when his examination was done.

"Okay…kinda tired." In fact, Hiro felt exhausted. He wanted nothing more than to curl up against his brother's warm side and sleep for an eternity.

"Try to stay awake okay? You might have a concussion…I need to get you to a hospital." Tadashi said as he looked around the room.

"Good luck with that." Hiro replied, but his voice was tired and lifeless.

"Prob'ly need to stitch up your leg…too." Hiro mumbled. His eyelids felt heavy and he rested his head against his brother's shoulder.

Tadashi pulled him close. "Stay awake, okay?" he reminded and Hiro gave a weak nod.

An eerie silence filled the room and Tadashi took deep breaths to try and stay calm. He scanned the walls, trying to figure out if there was a way to escape. They could probably break the window, but they were too high up to jump down. Even if he used all of the bed sheet and what was left of their clothes to make a rope, it still wouldn't be long enough.

He bit his lip and tried to suppress the panic that was creeping in.

They were good at solving problems. There had to be a way out, before whoever locked them in there decides to check on them or…

"Aunt Cass is probably worried." Hiro whispered.

Tadashi looked out the pitch-black window. It had been around eight at night when they started walking home. Who knows what time it was now?

Even if Aunt Cass called the police, would they be able to find them?

He took another deep breath and buried his face into Hiro's messy hair. He willed himself to stay calm for his little brother.

"It's okay, we'll be fine." He whispered, hoping to convince himself as well.

It's fine. They'll find a way out. They'll be okay.

Suddenly the television lit up with static and their heads shot up in surprise.

For a few minutes it was nothing but a mess of gray lines but Tadashi's eyes were glued to the screen. His heart began racing again.

Then the screen went white and filled with bold black letters spelling out:

**How do you feel, Tadashi?**

Tadashi's breath caught in his throat and he continued staring. He could feel Hiro clutching at his arm. Whoever was controlling that television knew his name.

Then the last word disappeared and was replaced with a new one.

**How do you feel, Hiro?**

Tadashi swallowed hard and pulled his little brother towards him, practically gluing their sides together.

Hiro's eyes flickered between the screen and Tadashi's face in confusion.

"Who is it?" Hiro asked. The question was directed at his brother but as soon as he spoke, the words changed again.

**I'm a friend.**

Hiro's eyes went wide and Tadashi's grip tightened. "He can hear us." Tadashi whispered.

**I can also see you.**

Hiro's eyes scanned the walls and for the first time he noticed something in the corners. They were small and had and odd shape but by the shiny lenses, he could tell they were cameras. The television screen also had a blinking red light at the top of it and both brothers soon realized that it was a webcam. This person was looking directly at them.

"What do you want from us?" Tadashi asked. His voice was calm but it had an angry edge.

The screen erupted in static again but was soon replaced with a video. The image was blurry and Hiro squinted his eyes at it, trying to figure out what it was before it all came into focus with the twisting of a lens.

The video played out and Hiro felt his blood go cold and his brother's grip tighten even further.

On the screen now was a video of Tadashi. It was a video of him reading a book…in their bedroom.

Hiro's heart was beating wildly as he watched the view change its angle across the room until it showed Hiro typing on their computer. He could tell which day this video was taken by the clothes he was wearing and the information that was showing up on his monitor.

This was a video taken of them a few days ago in the privacy of their own home.

"What the hell?" Hiro breathed, eyes glued to the video.

Suddenly the video changed and was replaced with a new one. Now the video showed Tadashi changing clothes. It showed him aiming and then throwing his shirt off screen only to have five more articles of clothing thrown back at him. He smiled as a pair of Hiro's pants landed on his head and he ran off screen in the direction where they came from.

The video changed again.

This video was darker, probably taken at night. It showed Tadashi walking by with Hiro flailing around in his arms. He dropped Hiro on the bed and they began wrestling.

The video changed again.

This one showed Hiro in their garage. He was looking at some older designs of his destroyed micro-bots. He looked depressed and tired.

The video changed again.

This time Tadashi was horrified to see a downward view of their bathroom and a video of Hiro in the shower. The image zoomed in in Hiro's face as the boy scrubbed soap into his hair.

"What do you want!?" Tadashi shouted at the screen.

There was no response. The camera simply started to trail downwards along Hiro's soapy body like some raunchy shampoo commercial.

Tadashi was fed up. Ignoring the pain in his leg, he walked quickly towards the screen and grabbed at the corner of it. He pulled with all his might and the television ripped out of the wall and started hanging limply by a mass of wires. The screen went black just before the video image reached Hiro's lower body.

Hiro followed his lead and ran towards the left corner of the room.

"Tadashi, lift me up!" He said quickly while pointing up at the mini camera.

His brother limped towards him then grabbed him by the legs and lifted him upwards. Hiro grabbed the camera and ripped it from the wall with several wires trailing after it. All the motion was making Hiro's head spin like crazy but he was too focused to care.

They repeated the process with the other camera before they both settled on the floor. They took deep breaths and tried to collect their bearings after what they just witnessed.

"He…whoever it is…has been spying on us." Hiro stated breathlessly.

Tadashi ran a hand through his hair as he tried to calm his racing heart.

What was the point of recording those videos and then showing it to them? Was this person trying to intimidate them? Was he just insane?

Was he trying to watch their reaction?

"The book I was reading in that first video…I started reading that two days after the fire." Tadashi said.

"He could have other videos though." Hiro stated. "He could have been spying on us for months already."

Tadashi hunched forward and his eyes started flickering back and fourth thoughtfully. Hiro recognized the face he was making. It's what his older brother looked like when he was close to solving a puzzle or figuring something out.

After a few minutes Tadashi's head snapped up and he looked at Hiro, eyes searching

"Earlier today, were you wearing your black sweater?" He asked eagerly.

Hiro squinted his eyes and tried to think back. "Uh…yeah. I think so, why?"

"I put a mini gps chip in that sweater." His brother replied.

"Wait…what? Is that how you always find me at the bot fights?"

Hiro gapped at his brother but Tadashi began speaking quickly.

"Never mind that, If this person has been spying on us then he knows I put that chip in your sweater, that's why he took all of your clothes." Tadashi explained.

Hiro's eyes widened in surprised. He hoped Tadashi was right because after seeing that video of himself in the shower, he was starting to think their captor had taken his clothes for a different reason…

"I use a program to keep track of each gps so that I can know where you are, and when I finished working on Baymax I downloaded that same program onto his healthcare chip. The program will save the last coordinates of a gps if one happens to get destroyed, _and_ I edited Baymax to respond if he senses one is broken."

Tadashi took a breath before finishing. "That's how we're getting out of here. Baymax is going to help us."

Hiro paused as he tried to process everything his brother just said. He frowned. "What if this guy didn't destroy it? What if the gps is still working?"

His brother was quick to reply. "He _had_ to have destroyed it. If he was spying on us then he knows what it is and he doesn't want anyone finding us so he broke it. That's why your clothes are gone." Tadashi insisted.

"But what if it broke back at the university when he attacked us? Then Baymax wouldn't have the right coordinates. And even if it does work out and Baymax does find us, how could he get us out of here? He's a balloon but he can't fly and he certainly can't break through walls." Hiro shook his head and looked up at his brother. "It's a dead end."

Tadashi sighed and ran a hand down his face. "There _are_ no dead ends…I built Baymax to help people in any way possible. He just needs to find us and then we'll figure something out from there. It'll work, I promise."

Hiro smiled up at him and nodded.

Tadashi shuffled closer to his younger brother and pulled him close.

But then a strange sound could be heard throughout the walls and both of them froze. They kept still, barely breathing as the noise intensified.

It sounded like screeching metal or the pounding beneath a waterfall.

Hiro jolted when the invisible door burst open and something black began flooding into the room. He cried out in shock just as Tadashi picked him up and retreated to the farthest wall.

It was only when the black mass began to create shapes in the room that Hiro realized what it was.

"M-my microbots?" He stared wide-eyed over Tadashi's shoulder. His brother had him pressed against the wall and protectively covered Hiro's body with his own as more microbots flooded the room.

Then a dark figure stepped through the door. It was a tall man dressed in nothing but black except for a white mask decorated in red markings surrounding yellow, angry eyes.


	2. Escape

As soon as Tadashi saw the microbots, he realized just how much danger they were in.

 

If it was just the man, Tadashi might have been able to fend him off but he knew what Hiro’s microbots could do. He assumed the dark figure was wearing a transmitter behind that mask and with it, both brothers were completely at his mercy.

 

Tadashi’s heart hammered as the metal bots filled every inch of the room.  The only space left open was were the Hamada brothers were pressed against the wall and where the figure in black stood in front of them.

 

He could feel Hiro shaking against his back. His brother’s lanky arms came forward and circled his chest, clutching him tightly.  Tadashi didn’t move.  His eyes were locked on the man in front of him.

 

The figure stopped in the center of the room and observed the two brothers.  His head quirked to the side when he saw Hiro’s small face peeking over Tadashi’s shoulder but the older brother soon shifted so the boy was completely hidden from view.

 

That wouldn’t do.

 

With a wave of the figure’s hand, a mass of microbots shot forward towards Tadashi.  The taller boy turned his back to the moving mass to act as a shield to his younger brother. However, instead of slamming into them the microbots circled around his legs and started dragging him away.

 

“Tadashi!” Hiro gasped and tried holding his brother’s arm but the microbots ripped it from his hands and dragged Tadashi towards the sea of metal. 

 

The bots engulfed his brother’s entire body, only leaving his head and shoulders visible.  Tadashi grunted as he fought and tried pushing the bots off of him with all his strength.  The metal expanded around him each time he tried to shove them away but the microbots were too strong for him and continued to hold him in one spot.

 

The man walked closer to Hiro and the boy sank down against the wall.  His head snapped around, eyes searching for some kind of escape as the masked man examined him.

 

“ _No_! Get away from him!” Tadashi shouted. He fought wildly to free himself from the microbots and get to his brother.

 

The man’s gaze seemed to look back and forth between Hiro and Tadashi.  He took another step closer and Hiro looked up into the mask’s bright yellow eyes.

 

“W-who are you?” Hiro’s voice was quiet and shook in fear.

 

“Why do you have my microbots?” He asked breathlessly and clutched at the wall behind him to try and steady himself. His question was met with silence.

 

Tadashi continued shouting at the man in an attempt to draw his attention away from Hiro.  The man turned his head towards the older brother and when he did, Hiro spotted a gleam of metal against the edge of the white mask.

 

 _The transmitter_.

 

It was connected to the mask. If Hiro could get this man’s mask off then he could save them.

 

The man’s head snapped back to look down at Hiro and then a black glove was holding him by the throat.

 

Hiro choked and clawed at the man’s arm. His head was pounding again but he could still hear his brother.

 

Tadashi was begging now.

 

“Please…please don’t hurt him. I’ll do anything you want…don’t hurt him…”

 

The desperation and pure fear in his brother’s voice made Hiro’s stomach twist.

 

Just when he felt like he might pass out from lack of air, the man turned and tossed him towards the mass of metal.

 

The microbots caught him in midair and immediately swallowed his lower body.  They held him upright and shifted him so that he was facing Tadashi.

 

Hiro coughed and gasped for breath and when his head stopped spinning he looked up and saw Tadashi staring down at him. His brown eyes were wide and filled with both relief and horror.

 

The black figure slowly began walking around the two brothers in a figure eight.  He drew his face in and observed them closely. He seemed interested in their expressions.

 

The man stopped next to Hiro and Tadashi’s breath caught in his throat as he watched a gloved hand begin playing with his brother’s hair.

 

Hiro closed his eyes and tilted his head away from the man’s touches.  The figure didn’t seem to like that because that same hand immediately fisted into black locks and yanked on the boy’s skull.

 

Pain shot up the back of Hiro’s injured head and he cried out. 

 

The man released him and brought his face closer as Hiro gritted his teeth and bit back tears.

 

“Stop it!” Tadashi fought against the microbots holding him but their grip was relentless.

 

“Please…” He tried again.  “We’ll do whatever you-“

 

The man cut him off by putting a dark finger to his lips in a gesture for silence.

 

His other hand came up holding a knife as a warning and Tadashi instantly went quiet.  His heart hammered and his eyes locked onto the weapon.

 

_Please no…_

Hiro kept his eyes squeezed shut and was visibly shaking but Tadashi couldn’t possibly look away as the man continued touching his brother. 

 

Black hands caressed the boy’s cheeks, jaw and hair. A gloved fingertip traced the boy’s quivering lips before trailing downwards towards his tiny neck.

 

Hiro’s eyes were still closed but a sound of distress from his brother made him open them.

 

He immediately saw Tadashi’s face filled with agony. His brother’s brown eyes were wide and his shoulders were shaking. The sight of Hiro was causing him to hyperventilate.

 

Hiro understood when he felt something cold against his neck.

 

The man in black twirled his knife in front of the boy’s neck.  He used the blunt edge to trace patterns around Hiro’s collarbone and jaw.

Then he set the sharp edge just in front of the boy’s jugular vein.  He lifted his arm in preparation to slit the boy’s throat and then paused.

 

He stared at Tadashi, watching the boy’s reaction. The older brother had gone completely still, eyes locked on his younger sibling.  His breathing was abnormal and his wide eyes brimmed with tears as he waited for his last living family member, _his entire world_ to be taken from him before his very eyes.

 

“No…please…” Tadashi’s voice was soft and so broken that it drew a sob from Hiro.

 

The man held his position for a bit longer before he took the knife away and rubbed the boy’s neck as if in apology.

 

Immediately Tadashi’s shoulders dropped from their tensed up angle and he took deep, relived breaths. 

 

However, it was short lived as the man tilted Hiro’s head to the side and held the knife in the air, pointing it downwards as if he was about to jab it into the boy’s neck.

 

Tadashi’s froze again and reacted just as he had before.  His breathing went wild and he appeared even more panicked.  His mouth was open as if he wanted to say something, but he was afraid to make a sound. The masked man was staring directly at him and he feared whatever noise or movement he made would send the knife into his brother’s body.

 

The man watched him for a bit before slowly lowering the knife and petting Hiro’s hair.

 

He repeated this process.  Each time he would position the knife along Hiro’s body. He would threaten to kill the boy by stabbing him in the heart or driving it into his stomach and watch Tadashi have a panic attack each time, constantly putting stress on the brother’s mind and body.

 

Once Tadashi actually screamed when he saw the man stab the knife into Hiro’s spine.  However, Hiro hadn’t reacted to the movement and when the weapon was removed he could see that it was free of blood.  The microbots had stopped the blade from ever entering Hiro’s body.

 

Tadashi went limp again and tried to catch his breath. He was becoming exhausted by this torment.

 

Hiro stared at his brother.  He had never seen Tadashi so distressed and miserable. This treatment was _so_ cruel and Hiro hated the masked man for putting them through it.

 

“Please…” Tadashi whispered between breaths.

 

The figure tilted his head and walked towards him. As he passed, the microbots shifted and Hiro’s eyes widened when he realized his right arm was free.

 

His heart started beating like crazy but he froze and stared at the figure’s back.  He couldn’t waste this opportunity.

 

The man stopped next to Tadashi and brought his knife up to the brother’s bare shoulder.  Hiro was calm at first, expecting more fake threats but he gasped when he saw the blade cutting into his brother’s skin.

 

Tadashi gritted his teeth and grunted in pain as the blade slowly sliced into the skin from his collarbone and then into his shoulder.

 

The man removed his knife and watched the dark blood as it dripped down Tadashi’s chest and arm.  He brought a hand up and collected some on his fingers. He then turned and walked back to Hiro. The boy winced as the man leaned in close and smeared the blood across his cheek.

 

Hiro kept still and hoped that his free arm had gone unnoticed.  He knew that if he reached out or tried punching that his plan would fail.  He didn’t have much strength left and even if he did, his strength was nothing compared to a full-grown man.

 

However, Tadashi had taught him that the elbow was one of the strongest points to use in self-defense and to always use it if given the opportunity.

 

Right now, the man was too far away so Hiro tilted his head in the opposite direction.  He let the right side of his neck stretch out invitingly and waited for the figure to come closer.

 

Tadashi locked eyes with Hiro and seemed to recognize the focus in his little brother’s face.  He remained silent but his shoulders tensed in apprehension.

 

The man took a step closer to Hiro and seemed to stare at the boy’s neck.  He brought his gloved hand up and wiped more blood onto the boy’s skin, creating a red line along his jugular.

 

Then, when the man’s arm had lowered and his white face had come even closer, Hiro made his move.

 

Being as quick as he could, he shot his arm forward and then brought his elbow straight back.  He used all of the strength he had left to drive his elbow right into the man’s throat.

 

A muffled cry of pain could be heard as the figure reeled back.  He dropped the knife and brought both gloved hands towards his neck.

 

The microbots reacted to the man’s break in focus and dropped from the brother’s bodies and pooled into the floor.

 

Tadashi fell back into the mass of bots but Hiro was scrambling wildly to keep his footing.  He shuffled quickly towards where the man in black was recovering and then leaped up with his hands outstretched, reaching for the mask.

 

If he could just get the mask then it would all be over.

 

However, the man had recovered sooner than Hiro expected and just before his fingers made contact, his body halted in mid air.

 

His eyes widened as he felt the microbots swarming his waist. 

 

For a split second, he stared into the mask’s yellow eyes before the figure motioned with his hand and the microbots shot Hiro across the room and slammed him into the wall.

 

“Hiro!” Tadashi yelled and struggled to run through moving microbots.

 

Hiro lay motionless on the floor and when Tadashi reached him, he scooped his brother up and carried him away from the masses of metal that surrounded them.

 

He found the one spot against the wall that was free of microbots and he knelt down.  He held Hiro protectively between the wall and his chest.  He curled around the boy, covering him completely with his own body and then waited.  He feared what would happen next but there was nothing else he could do.

 

The masked man rubbed his neck with one hand and the other was curled into a fist.  He shook with rage and the microbots reacted to his anger.  They started quivering and scratching against one another but when the man saw the two brothers curled against the wall, the bots went still.

 

The figure stared at them for a moment before brushing at his coat and walking silently towards the door.

 

Tadashi held his breath as he listened to the sound of moving metal.  The sound grew softer and softer until there was no sound at all.

 

The older brother looked behind his shoulder and when he saw that the room was empty, he finally relaxed.

 

“Hiro.” He whispered as he gently laid the boy down onto the carpet.

 

He quickly brought two fingers to the boy’s neck to check his pulse.

 

When he could feel that Hiro’s heart was beating normally, he closed his eyes and rested his forehead on the boy’s chest. His back shook with sobs as relief washed over him.  He remained in that position for a few minutes and listened to the sound of Hiro’s breathing.

 

Then he composed himself and started feeling around Hiro’s body for injuries. 

 

Luckily, he didn’t find any broken bones. However, places on his back and shoulders were swelling and he wasn’t sure about the state of Hiro’s already injured head.

 

He tried not to think of the worst and he pulled the boy’s unconscious body into his lap.

 

He tucked Hiro’s head under his chin and sat under the window.

 

There was still blood seeping out of the cut in his shoulder but he ignored it.

 

Tadashi was exhausted but he couldn’t fall asleep so he simply stared out of the window and watched the dark night slowly grow brighter as the sun came up.

 

He counted the flowers in the wallpaper and gently stroked Hiro’s messy hair as hours passed.  Eventually he closed his eyes and rested his head against the wall.

 

He tried very hard not to think about what this man would do to them next.

 

He tried very hard not to think about whether Hiro would wake up or not.

 

A faint buzzing against the wall made Tadashi’s eyes snap open.

 

At first, he was filled with dread thinking it was the microbots but then he noticed the faint sound was coming from out the window.

 

He held Hiro tightly as he forced himself off of the floor with one hand and peered through the glass.

 

He blinked as his eyes adjusted to the light and then scanned the alleyway until he saw a van drive by.

 

His breath caught in his throat.

 

He _knew_ that van.

 

Thinking quickly, his eyes scanned the room until he spotted the broken television still handing from the wall.

 

He gently laid Hiro down on the bed and then limped over to the wall and pulled at the screen with all of his strength. His heart hammered with adrenaline. He was desperate not to miss this opportunity and he continued pulling until every wire came loose.

 

As soon as the monitor was free he ran towards the farthest wall and then launched it out of the window.

 

He covered his face with his arms as the device shattered through the glass and then fell several stories before breaking into pieces against the concrete.

 

Tadashi immediately ran to the bed and scooped Hiro up again.  He cradled the boy to his chest and looked at the door.

 

He knew that the noise would attract the man’s attention.  They had to be quick.

 

He ran back to the window and saw that the van had stopped when the TV had crashed onto the ground behind it.

 

The car doors opened and out came Fred, Wasabi, Gogo, Honey, and Baymax.

 

Tadashi’s face lit up with a smile. He had never been so happy to see his friends in all his life. 

 

They looked up from where the TV had fallen and spotted Tadashi’s in the window.

 

Fred cheered and the others smiled when they saw him.

 

“We’ve been looking all over for you!” Fred cupped he hands around his mouth and yelled at the brothers, his voice echoed in the alleyway. 

 

The five of them grouped together beneath the window, all of them were waving up at him.

 

“We never would have found you if Baymax hadn’t brought us here!” Honey called.

 

Tadashi looked back at the door again. He could hear the sound of microbots moving from far away.

 

“Are you guys okay?” Wasabi asked. “Is that Hiro with you? We were- WHOA WHOA!”

 

Wasabi held his hands up when he saw Tadashi kick away some left over glass and swing his leg over the ledge.

 

“Don’t jump dude, you have too much to live for!” Fred yelled.

 

Gogo punched Fred in the arm but she called up to him as well.

“Don’t be stupid Tadashi, just tell us what room you’re in!”

 

Tadashi ignored them because they didn’t understand the situation.  He adjusted his grip on Hiro and then looked down at his robot.

 

“Baymax!”

 

The robot looked up at the sound of his creator calling his name.

 

“Can you catch us safely from this height?” Tadashi asked.  His heart was pounding in anticipation as he heard more movements from behind the door.

 

Baymax walked forward and stopped just in front of the brick building.  Tadashi saw Baymax’s head move upwards and he could tell that the robot was scanning the area.

 

“There are no obstructions blocking your path. I can catch you without trauma or injury.”  With that, the robot’s inflated arms spread out in preparation to catch the two boys.

 

“Please don’t jump, Tadashi! We’ll come get you!” Honey yelled desperately up at him. 

 

His worried friends continued begging him not to jump, but he didn’t have a choice.  He had designed Baymax with the ability to catch people safely from a high distance but he had never run a proper test to see if it would work in this kind of situation.

 

But he trusted Baymax.

 

He adjusted Hiro and pulled the boy’s legs in tightly against his chest.  He took one deep breath and then closed his eyes before letting himself fall out of the window. 

 

He heard Honey scream as he fell but Baymax caught them both.  The robot moved expertly to divide the impact throughout his rubber body and then held them up in his inflated arms.

 

“Oh my god!” Honey said as the five students surrounded the two brothers.

 

Tadashi knew they looked horrible. Hiro was still unconscious in nothing but his red-stained shirt and Tadashi was still bleeding from his leg and shoulder.

 

“Take my brother!” Tadashi said before passing Hiro to Fred.

 

Fred was still in shock but he carefully held the boy bridal style. 

 

Tadashi pushed out of Baymax’s hold and onto his feet but he faltered when his right leg couldn’t hold his weight anymore.

 

Gogo pulled his arm across her shoulder and helped him stand. 

 

“What happened to you?” She asked.

 

Tadashi was still frantic and he was gazing back up at the window he had fallen from.  The masked man had the microbots and he knew they were still in danger.

 

“We have to get out of here _now_!” Tadashi yelled at all of them and gestured to the van.

 

They stared at him in shock but quickly started running towards Wasabi’s car.

 

Wasabi slipped into the driver’s seat and started the engine while Fred gingerly took shotgun.  He moved carefully and tried not to shake Hiro too much.

 

Tadashi examined the passenger seats and realized that Baymax wouldn’t fit.

 

“Baymax, deflate!”  Tadashi ordered.

 

The robot blinked and immediately started forcing air from its body.  It went slowly and made an obnoxious noise but Tadashi quickly pulled at the stitching on Baymax’s elbow to create a larger opening. 

 

Baymax quickly deflated and Gogo and Honey jumped into the back seat.

 

Tadashi was about to shove Baymax into the car but then he froze when he saw the masked man in the window. 

 

The white face disappeared and then microbots began seeping out of the room.

 

“What the…” Wasabi breathed as they all watched the black substance grow bigger and travel down the building.

 

When the mass of microbots hit the ground with a loud _thud_ , Tadashi shoved Baymax into the last seat and then jumped on top of him and both girls.

 

“DRIVE!”

 

Wasabi panicked as everyone began yelling at him. He quickly switched the car into drive and then slammed on the gas.  The van screeched into motion and shot forwards through the alleyway.

 

Tadashi propped himself up and looked over Honey’s shoulder and out the back window to see dark metal swallowing the entire alley behind them.

 

He held his breath as the microbots got closer and closer to the van.  Honey gasped and Fred cried out as the metal just about reached them.

 

However, Wasabi suddenly pulled out of the alleyway and into an open street and the black mass didn’t follow them.

 

Tadashi continued staring out the window as they got farther and farther away but when the microbots never showed up again he let out the breath he was holding and practically collapsed on top of Baymax and the two girls.

 

He was _exhausted_ and he rested the back of his head on Honey’s lap as he tried to catch his breath.

 

Neither Gogo nor Honey seemed to mind his weight, and Honey soon pulled out her phone and called the police. Her voice was the only sound in the car as she tried to describe their situation and direct authorities to they building where they were attacked.

 

Gogo was using her sleeve to press into Tadashi’s shoulder wound and they all fell silent after Honey ended her call.

 

Tadashi’s eyes opened when he felt Baymax’s soft fingers on his injured leg and he knew the robot was about to scan him.

 

He looked up and pushed Baymax’s hand away.

 

“No, Baymax. Scan _Hiro_.” He ordered.

 

The robot blinked and then turned it’s head to where Fred was holding Hiro.  Fred moved his arms out of the way as the robot began scanning.

 

Tadashi waited, but when the scan took longer then usual he propped himself up and his eyes widened anxiously.

 

Honey and Gogo exchanged a look of concern. By the mortified expression on Tadashi’s face, something very bad must have happened to his younger brother.

 

“Scan complete.” Baymax stated and Tadashi stopped breathing.

 

“My sensors detect minor bruising along Hiro’s back, neck, and shoulders as well as a laceration above the right knee. There is also swelling in the back of the head. A concussion is likely but not fatal. Chance of survival is approximately 89%. I recommend immediate medical attention from the nearest hospital.”

 

When Baymax finished, Tadashi let out a relieved breath and let his head fall back into Honey’s lap.  He brought a hand up to cover his mouth when his shoulders started shaking.

 

He was trying not to cry but he was so _relieved_.  He had spent the entire night in a panic wondering if Hiro would make it out alive and now he knew for certain his brother would be fine.

 

He managed to muffle his sobs but tears leaked out of his eyes regardless. 

 

Honey circled her long arms around his shoulders and hugged him tightly in an effort to comfort him and Gogo was rubbing his arm.

 

Wasabi and Fred both looked back at Tadashi in concern. They all stayed silent and wondered what on earth the two brothers had gone through.

 

They drove straight to the hospital and helped the injured brothers out of the van.  Tadashi barely had any energy left and he rested his forehead on Gogo’s shoulder as she helped him walk into the emergency room. 

 

However, as soon as the nurses set Hiro down on a gurney and began wheeling him away Tadashi panicked.

 

“Wait, _wait_ I have to go with him!” He yelled.

 

Wasabi had to manhandle Tadashi to keep him from chasing after the nurses on his injured leg.

 

Tadashi fought to escape Wasabi’s hold and then he started to hyperventilate.  His eyes were wide and staring in the direction they had taken Hiro.

 

Honey spoke to him soothingly and stroked his hair to try and calm him down.

 

“ _Shh_ it’s okay.  Hiro is going to be okay. They’ll take care of him. We’ll see him really soon. It’s okay…”

 

The rest of his friends also spoke to him or put comforting hands on his shoulders and he eventually calmed down enough for more nurses to take him into a different room.

 

His friends were silent as they watched him go. Tadashi was the most rational mind in their group and it was disturbing to see him so panicked and distraught.

 

Tadashi was constantly bugging the nurses about his brother while they stitched his shoulder and bandaged up his leg. They cleaned him up and dressed him in a soft white shirt and matching pants courtesy of the hospital.

It was only after they drew blood from him that they let him into the same room as Hiro.

 

Gogo, Fred, Honey, Wasabi and even Baymax were already at Hiro’s side when the nurse brought him in.  She pushed him into the room on a wheelchair and complained about him the whole way.

 

“Keep an eye on this one.” She spoke to the other college kids in the room.  “He likes to cause trouble.”

 

They all smiled and greeted Tadashi and as if to verify the nurse’s statement, Tadashi immediately stood and kicked the wheel chair away.  The lady yelled at him as he hobbled over to Hiro’s bedside and Fred and Wasabi howled with laughter.

 

A makeshift pillow propped Hiro’s head up and he looked very tiny on top of the hospital bed.  There were several IVs in his arm and he was still unconscious.

 

The other nurse reassured them that Hiro would make a full recovery and that was the exact moment when Aunt Cass burst into the room.

 

She was already sobbing by the time she had spotted her two boys and she immediately ran to Tadashi and began squeezing the life out of him.  Tadashi tried his best to comfort her.  It sounded like she was trying to speak but her wailing was so obscure that none of them could tell what she meant.

 

She wasn’t allowed to smother Hiro like she did Tadashi so she gently ran a hand through his hair and continued sobbing into her palm.

 

Wasabi and Gogo left the room and returned with more chairs so that they could all sit around Hiro.  Eventually Aunt Cass had calmed down but before she could ask any questions a police officer and a woman in a suit walked into their room.

 

The woman introduced herself as investigator Violet Harper and asked if she could speak with the older Hamada brother about what he had gone through over the night.

 

Aunt Cass got angry and started yelling at the woman but Tadashi agreed to speak with her so long as he could stay with Hiro and keep his friends in the room with him.

 

He knew he would have to talk about it eventually so he might as well get it over with.

 

He shook hands with Mrs. Harper and she took as seat in front of him with a notepad at the ready.

 

Tadashi began describing the moment when Hiro had woken him up and he went into detail about the hotel room and the locked door.

 

His friends all hovered around him and listened intently.  When he described the part about the video recordings the man had shown them, Aunt Cass’s jaw dropped and she put a hand over her mouth to stay silent.

 

Mrs. Harper quickly scribbled into her notepad as Tadashi continued describing everything that had happened. He described the masked man that entered with the microbots and how they were swarmed and held still in the center of the room.  He described how the man was constantly touching Hiro and when he brought out the knife…

 

Tadashi’s voice cracked when he mentioned the knife and suddenly he remembered exactly what he had felt each time the man pretended he was going to kill his brother.  His hands started shaking and he brought a fist to his mouth to try and calm down. Aunt Cass was hugging him and trying to comfort him and his friends drew even closer to him as a reminder that he was no longer being held captive and that Hiro was _safe_.

 

The woman waited patiently for him to clam down and he continued describing what had happened.  By the end of it, Aunt Cass was sobbing again and his friends all looked horrified.

 

Even Mrs. Harper looked disturbed as she finished up her notes.

 

When the officers left, Aunt Cass spoke with the nurses and convinced them to allow the group to spend the night in Hiro’s room. Wasabi had left for a while and returned with fast food and sleeping bags but Tadashi wasn’t very hungry or willing to sleep.   He was extremely paranoid knowing that the masked man hadn’t been arrested and he refused to move from Hiro’s bedside.

 

When it grew dark outside, his friends wrapped themselves in sleeping bags and Aunt Cass dosed off in a chair. Tadashi was exhausted but he couldn’t sleep as he looked at Hiro.

 

Squeaky footsteps drew his attention and he turned to see Baymax walk up next to him.  He had forgotten that the robot was still active.

 

Tadashi smiled up at his creation. “Ya know, I owe you one Baymax. Me and my brother are alive because of you.” He said.

 

The robot quirked it’s head to the side. “Saving lives is what you programmed me to do.”

 

Tadashi nodded and grew silent.

 

Baymax was built to be a health care robot but maybe he could be more…maybe there was a way for Baymax to keep Hiro safe should they be attacked by the masked man again.

 

“Are you satisfied with my care?” Baymax asked.

 

“Not yet.” Tadashi answered before poking the robot in the stomach.

 

“I think you might need some upgrades.”

 

**End.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yokai, you’ve got some serious issues 0_0 (jk, I’m the one with issues lol)
> 
> This is where I’m ending this story but if someone likes this idea and wants to take it further, you are more than welcome ;)
> 
> Let me know what parts of this story you guys liked and if you have any ideas for more fanfics involving Hiro and Tadashi.
> 
> Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
